As technology improves, multiuser communication sessions (e.g., video conferences, interactive shows, etc.) are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to communicate. People who are invited to join the multiuser communication session (referred hereafter as “MCS”) may not be online at the right time to participate in the MCS even though they are interested in the MCS. Sometimes participants of the MCS want to see the MCS again. Many social networks can record the entire MCS and display the video afterwards. However, many users do not have the time to view the entire video.